No longer ordinary
by Lullaby baby rock a by bye
Summary: A year or so after I finished the series I decided to come up with a story that centres on the vampires, but has no Cassandra characters
1. Chapter 1 revisited

Chapter Four: A poisoned mind

A week passed blissfully, with Emma-Lyanne learning more and more about how she could live in both worlds.

In fact, she was even going to college again, but night classes this time, so she could focus her days on her vampire community, where she had now fully adjusted and even grown to somewhat of a sympathiser of the newly bitten vampires. One thing was weird though, the whole week long, there had been no word from Nicalay what so ever. Not even a text, they both had matching phones now, another present.

She hadn't seen him since their wedding ritual and the evening after, but she supposed he figured she was ready to make it on her own?

And indeed she was, she found a temporary job in the community, so she could do her share, since they so kindly gave her shelter, made her feel like one of her own and provided her with food and clothes as payment for her duties as a teacher of the newbie vamps. She even had managed to make a view friends since the party.

And then there where, of course, the fractions of her old life; she turned out to finally be given some credit for her hard work in college, by getting straight A's. Cause she was fortunate enough to have been at the start of her third year when she was turned, it was easy for her to just show the night school all the good her completed tests and she could pick up nearly right where she left up and the teachers had agreed to tutor her in the subjects in which she was a little further behind. So she thrived in school and was having fun too and it was easy to combine it with her day life, because she only needed like two hours of sleep now that she was a vampire.

There was just one thing about her old life, or a person actually, that she couldn't quite get out of her head. Her best friend was the one person she still longed to see, cause it had always been the two of them. From the moment her parents died, when she was three years old she had gone in to the system; foster care, where she met Adeyn and he was the reason that she made it through the endless stream of foster parents and change of schools she had endured of the last 14 years. They had been best friends from that moment on and had always stayed in touch even when Emma-Lyanne kept moving from place to place if her foster parents couldn't raise her anymore.

She had a hard time in foster care, because every family that she had been assigned to had, sooner or later claimed that she was too difficult and that they just couldn't continue to take care of her, while every single one of them her stolen her money and had kept it when they kicked her out. Meanwhile she never made friends, because she couldn't keep them and she had never had a boyfriend, because she never let anyone come close enough to her and all the boys thought that she both wasn't pretty enough and felt like she thought she was better then everyone. Plus she was smart, so they thought she was a nerd and it wasn't cool to date a nerd.

Meanwhile Adeyn was growing sick with worry, because it had been nearly two weeks since he'd last heard from his best friend and it wasn't like her. He bought a train ticket and made the trip to her last foster home, only to discover, when he arrived, that her foster parents weren't even looking for her. They just claimed that 'the stupid kid' had run away and good riddance. This made her friend very upset and also extremely worried and he decided to go to all the places she told him she'd like to visit, but still he came up empty handed. He had already tried to call her a couple of times, but her phone had been disconnected and he had no way of reaching her and no idea about where to find her, but he realized that she might be in big trouble or in danger and then time would soon be running out and he would never see his friend again. Finally he realised that he was getting nowhere, so he said down heavily and started to sob at first and then finally cry uncontrollably in worry for his friend that he secretly loved and had loved for years…

Meanwhile Emma-Lyanne was none the wiser and still didn't realize what was happening to her, in fact she had just left for night class and, what neither of them knew was that she was only a view blocks away from where her friend was crying his eyes out. She was happily whistling a tune and just thinking about how much her life had changed for the better.


	2. Chapter 2 revisited

Chapter two: A new way of life

Emma-Lyanne's new look on life was refreshing actually, cause right now school and finding a boyfriend weren't her top priorities anymore. Instead she was trying to get used to her new lifestyle, where she needed to feed on blood without losing control and to figure out how to live among vampires and study among humans. The latter cause she still wanted to finish her archaeology studies and work in a museum later.

Luckily she had Nicalay to help her put up with the whole adjusting and figuring it out thing. He was the only friend she had in her new world and she didn't know if she could still see her best friend Helen now that she was... different.

Nicalay entered unannounced an snapped her out of her reverie. "Hi", he said and Emma-Lyanne replied with a "Hi" and then he came right to business as usual. He said he had to talk to her about some kind of ritual to welcome her to "The Clan of Eve's Children" this evening in his house- since he was the new clan leader. He told her what was going to happen there. And then they trained so more how to feed and how to live undetected in the mortal world. He said she could still go to college and keep seeing her friends, as long as she kept control of her face and her urges. He told her he'd done the same and now worked in a antique bookstore. He filled her in on the do's and don'ts, like what not to tell humans and what you shouldn't do to blend in right with them. But after a while it was all she could do to not dream away to the sounds of his melodic voice and feel herself drowning in his deep green eyes...

A view hours later it was time to get ready for the party, and to her joy, Emma-Lyanne discovered that Nicalay had left the most gorgeous white dress for her to wear. So she took a shower, even though she didn't need it anymore now that she was a vampire- she just liked how warm and calm it made her feel physically, which it luckily still did. Then it was time to make herself even more beautiful then her vampirism had. She applied some mascara, make-up and finally some lipstick and put her hair up, the way she'd always wanted, but never dared to do. Then she admired herself in the mirror and was perplexed by her reflection. Cause it was safe to say that the was drop dead gorgeous. That made her smile, cause she never had been pretty enough for boys to look at her with her glasses and nerdy look. But those days were behind her now, obviously.

An hour later she was ready to go to the party and then the doorbell rang. And when she went to answer it, there stood Nicalay and he looked stunning too. He said: " You look amazing", while he drunk her in head to toe. And she said: "You look very good too". And then before she could see it coming, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her toward him in a intense and long kiss.

When they finally broke apart, all she could say was: "wow!" And then he asked her if she wanted to be his life partner and she answered that nothing would or could make her happier. So he told her that he wanted to do that from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her and that that's why he bit her, so they could be together forever. He felt like she was the girl he had been waiting for all his life. All he said made her so happy (and reminded her of Twilight), but she said she would and would do it gladly.

So they went to conduct the marriage ritual by old vampire traits with a mark of love; this ritual stood for bonding and eternal love and friendship between two vampire souls.

And together the two - now bound forever together as one- went to the party.

The house was filled with vampires, who when the noticed the mark- all began to cheer and pat them on the back. Someone even proposed a toast.

Finally the party could begin and Emma-Lyanne and Nicalay never left each other's side for more than a minute. She was so happy, that her heart, if it still had been beating, would have jumped right out of her chest.

She drunk delicious cocktails of blood mixed with caramelized sugar and had a great time, cause she danced with Nicalay all night and they're kisses became longer and more intense and meaningful. Emma-Lyanne still couldn't believe she had been lucky enough to meet her Nicalay and now she was even married to him.

When the party was over a view hours later, Nicalay took her to his room and then began kissing her all over until he finally took off her clothes, while she took of his. Before she knew it they were in bed together where they had passionate sex all night long and she couldn't have wished for a better wedding night either.

 **pls let me know if you do, cause a lot of people stop reading after chapters one and too. Just leave a review pls, but be kind okay?...**


	3. Chapter 3 revisited

Chapter Three: Slowly losing myself

Meanwhile, what Emma-Lyanne didn't realize, was that with every last drop of her own blood, that she lost during her transition process, she lost another little bit of herself. And all those bits where replaced by pieces of the children of Eve, running through Nicalay's blood like a poison burning away the last drops of her blood.

With it went not only all that made her human, but worse even, all that made her her. And besides, all her memories where viewed through plexiglass and therefore transformed and vague. She wasn't able to get to her memories, heck she didn't remember what her parents looked like or all the places she'd lived and what schools she'd been in. So she wouldn't only lose her memories, but also her personality and over time she wouldn't even look one bit like herself anymore.

Luckily she wasn't gone yet, there was still time to stop the process, but for now she didn't even realize what was happening to her. There was one person that could save her though and that person was looking for her right now and was getting more and more worried, cause she had been missing for days now. This person was rounding up people to help him search for her and alarm the authorities.

In the meantime, somewhere in the forest, Nicalay was considering the last view days and he was very pleased with how the transition of the girl was coming along. He figured it would have taken months to lure her in and months more to break her will. But strangely it took all but a view seconds to lure her to him and into his trap. Plus only one more day to transition and another couple of months or so to bind her to the children of Eve forever by the marriage ritual and the un several bond that it turned out to be. Now he was married to her and she had a job in their community and her own place in it and the other girls where doing their parts extremely well in making her feel welcome and accepted and giving her the feeling that she belonged.

He only had one fear; what if it turned out to all be way to easy indeed?

The danger in these kind of easy transitions was that there could be drops of the girls blood, still in there, but merely stunned by the poison, while the rest did get burned. Than the girl could realize she had been tricked and escape from the trap, but still be a vampire and a vampire on the loose at that and that was dangerous for his kind, because she could go rogue and get discovered as a vampire and then the rest would follow.

But he figured that that was something for later, if it even happened. This girl was meek as a lamb and she didn't even ask one little question, like all the other girls, the other boys bound to them. He hadn't even bothered to learn her name. Even though she seemed to be totally in love with him and she was convinced that he loved her too. That last thing was something he could definitely work with and use to his advantage and he definitely would.

But for now he would take his distance from her and make a plan for how he could continue to control her and enlist the help of his brother for this. In fact he was there right now and his brother was telling him about how he had tricked all the girls in the past and how he could make sure that she would stay in the trap, until it would be too late to escape and nobody could safe her anymore. He explained that the last step would be to get her pregnant and at that Nicalay smiled and told him he had already gotten her in to bed willingly. His brother said he was extremely proud of the way his brother had trapped his first girl and at how fast he had managed to do it at that. He said it was good that she might be pregnant now and that, once the baby was born she wouldn't be able to escape him and that even if she tried to escape before the birth, it would be hard to break her bond to him and to their kind. Insuring that it would be all the easier to find her again and drag her back and ensure she would never try again.

Nicalay said he understood and told his brother that he needed some time to think now, to further perfect his plan and to build in fail safes in case things could or would go wrong and then he left.


	4. Chapter 4 revisited

Chapter Four: A poisoned mind

A week passed blissfully, with Emma-Lyanne learning more and more about how she could live in both worlds.

In fact, she was even going to college again, but night classes this time, so she could focus her days on her vampire community, where she had now fully adjusted and even grown to somewhat of a sympathiser of the newly bitten vampires. One thing was weird though, the whole week long, there had been no word from Nicalay what so ever. Not even a text, they both had matching phones now, another present.

She hadn't seen him since their wedding ritual and the evening after, but she supposed he figured she was ready to make it on her own?

And indeed she was, she found a temporary job in the community, so she could do her share, since they so kindly gave her shelter, made her feel like one of her own and provided her with food and clothes as payment for her duties as a teacher of the newbie vamps. She even had managed to make a view friends since the party.

And then there where, of course, the fractions of her old life; she turned out to finally be given some credit for her hard work in college, by getting straight A's. Cause she was fortunate enough to have been at the start of her third year when she was turned, it was easy for her to just show the night school all the good her completed tests and she could pick up nearly right where she left up and the teachers had agreed to tutor her in the subjects in which she was a little further behind. So she thrived in school and was having fun too and it was easy to combine it with her day life, because she only needed like two hours of sleep now that she was a vampire.

There was just one thing about her old life, or a person actually, that she couldn't quite get out of her head. Her best friend was the one person she still longed to see, cause it had always been the two of them. From the moment her parents died, when she was three years old she had gone in to the system; foster care, where she met Adeyn and he was the reason that she made it through the endless stream of foster parents and change of schools she had endured of the last 14 years. They had been best friends from that moment on and had always stayed in touch even when Emma-Lyanne kept moving from place to place if her foster parents couldn't raise her anymore.

She had a hard time in foster care, because every family that she had been assigned to had, sooner or later claimed that she was too difficult and that they just couldn't continue to take care of her, while every single one of them her stolen her money and had kept it when they kicked her out. Meanwhile she never made friends, because she couldn't keep them and she had never had a boyfriend, because she never let anyone come close enough to her and all the boys thought that she both wasn't pretty enough and felt like she thought she was better then everyone. Plus she was smart, so they thought she was a nerd and it wasn't cool to date a nerd.

Meanwhile Adeyn was growing sick with worry, because it had been nearly two weeks since he'd last heard from his best friend and it wasn't like her. He bought a train ticket and made the trip to her last foster home, only to discover, when he arrived, that her foster parents weren't even looking for her. They just claimed that 'the stupid kid' had run away and good riddance. This made her friend very upset and also extremely worried and he decided to go to all the places she told him she'd like to visit, but still he came up empty handed. He had already tried to call her a couple of times, but her phone had been disconnected and he had no way of reaching her and no idea about where to find her, but he realized that she might be in big trouble or in danger and then time would soon be running out and he would never see his friend again. Finally he realised that he was getting nowhere, so he said down heavily and started to sob at first and then finally cry uncontrollably in worry for his friend that he secretly loved and had loved for years…

Meanwhile Emma-Lyanne was none the wiser and still didn't realize what was happening to her, in fact she had just left for night class and, what neither of them knew was that she was only a view blocks away from where her friend was crying his eyes out. She was happily whistling a tune and just thinking about how much her life had changed for the better.


	5. Hi Everyone

Hi everyone,

This was my first story and I figured I'd go and have a look at it, cause I'd never given it a second glance in a long long time ;).

I was kind pleasantly surprised to see that two of you have read it this month.

I don't know if I'll ever post more, but two hundred views is more than I ever could have hoped for with a first and completely made up story. Ty everyone and ty so much for all your kind reviews/ tips...

I have no idea if I'll ever pick it back up again, but it was very nice to see that it had been read two hundred times in all the time that I've abandoned it...

Lullaby Baby rock a bye


	6. Pls vote for the dutch version of mybook

Hello all,

It's time! Tomorrow, January 22, 2019, at 12:00 the audience prize of BoekGoud will start.

The BoekGoud election has been divided into two different prizes. We start with the public election. In addition, the jury is busy selecting and assessing the books for the jury prize.

BoekGoud counts as recognition for the performances of the participating authors and aims to stimulate writers to fully utilize their creativity, to develop and to showcase them and thereby to experience the pleasure that goes with writing.

Audience prize The audience award is the price of the readers. They determine what the best books of 2018 are. When the ballot boxes open, the reading audience can vote for your book Reborn with wings - A heavenly legend.

The public election has been divided into two rounds. The books first and foremost compete for the winner in their genre. The book with the most votes in his or her genre wins the first round. The genreronde runs from January 22 to February 20, 2019. In the second round all genre winners compete against each other for the overall title. The overall winner is the book that collects the most votes in the first and second rounds. You can read all the information on the BoekGoud website.

I want to call you to please vote. To make sure that you can judge my book, book scout has made a direct link to my book, which will be active at 12:00 every day:

https: www. boekgoud. / stemmen (all as one sentence without the spaces; you can copy this in your browser pls)

The nominees for the professional jury prizes will be announced at the end of January.

Please vote for Reborn with wings!  
Thank you very much!


	7. small announcement feb 21th

Hi everyone, ive just turned 27 two days ago and in those days i've gotten very sick. I have severe depressed feelings en heavy anxiety attacks.

One even landed my wheeled into the er; i can move less and less and hardly read or stay awake from the anxiety. I hope u understand that I can't read or write for a while. My depression has gotten so much worse, I wish i did stuff still when I could; cause now i have so much regret and selfhate...

Im so sincerly sorry.

Lullaby baby rockabye bye


End file.
